To Let Her Know
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Ashley has a secret...


_**I've always wanted to do a supernatural kind of story, but I'm not sure if this will be the one that I make into an actual more than three chapters story. This may be confusing, but oh well. I tried. Oh and of course I own nothing.**_

**To Let Her Know**

I've never told anyone what I really am.

I've always been afraid that if I tell them, they will leave.

My parents knew, and it got them killed. There are people out there that want to kill me.

I moved from my previous home to here and now I fear they know where I am. Who I am.

What I am.

I didn't want it to come to this.

I never wanted to let her know.

Everything was ok until a day ago.

"Ashley, what is going on? I am so confused right now…please tell me, Ash..please?" Her blue eyes pleading me. Boring into my soul. I can't lie to her. I hoped she would never have to question me about this.

I am afraid for her now. Once I tell her, there is no going back.

She will know. And they will try to kill her.

But I will not let them. Not her. Not because of me.

I was born like any other person.

Only when I turned 16, I didn't get a sweet 16 party.

I got my powers. And I was terrified.

I confided in my parents and not three weeks later, my parents were dead.

They came in the middle of the night and killed them. If I hadn't had my powers I would be dead too. But because of them, my parents suffered the ultimate consequence.

I have too many abilities to count. Invisibility being just one. Super strength, super speed, x-ray vision, talking to animals, making plants grow unnaturally fast, super healing, moving things without touching them, electric touch, fire touch, being fire proof, and breathing underwater are just a few. I keep discovering new ones. I don't mean too. It just happens. It is unexpected.

Just like what happened yesterday was unexpected.

Spencer and I were walking back to her place.

I should have known someone was following us before the bastard pulled a gun and pressed it to my back. I should have been paying more attention.

He told me to walk down the next alley, and I did. Spencer was frightened already, I didn't want to make her even more scared by not doing what he said. So I did as he said. I even gave him all my money when he asked.

But then he touched her, and I couldn't control myself.

As soon as I grabbed his shoulder he started screaming, because I was pumping as many volts of electricity as I could through him. And then he pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

Right after the shot was fired, he bolted. Leaving me slumped against a brick wall with blood all over the front of my shirt. One of my favorite Led Zeppelin band tee's too. Asshole.

Spencer was crying and trying to apply pressure to the wound.

I was thinking 'ah fuck'.

When Spencer pulled out her cell phone to call for help, I grasped her arm and told her not to call anyone.

When she wouldn't listen, and continued crying, I had to put her to sleep.

It didn't hurt her. I would never hurt her. Just some sleeping pheromones inhaled by her through my palm. My skin can excrete just about anything I want it to. Perfume? Poison? Sleeping pheromones…

That was yesterday evening.

Spencer woke up at 5:37 P.M today.

She woke up crying and calling my name.

I had been lying beside her in my bed for a few hours before she woke.

When her eyes found mine, she frantically sat up and pulled my shirt up looking for the gunshot wound. When she figured out that I was ok she started questioning me. I didn't say anything the first couple of times.

"Ash…you were shot, I saw…I saw you get shot. There was blood…your blood.." Her voice sounded broken from crying. I cupped her face with my hands and got her to look into my eyes, while wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Will you come into the kitchen with me? I promise I will tell you everything, Spence." I kissed her forehead and got up from the bed and walked to door, looking back to see her following close behind.

I went to the fridge and got two beers out. I opened both and went into the living room and sat on the couch. When Spencer sat down I handed her a beer.

"Ashley, what is going on? I am so confused right now…please tell me, Ash..please?" Her sapphire eyes holding my brown ones.

"Spencer, when I tell you this you're going to be in danger. I don't want that for you, but I have to tell you. I can't lie anymore…" I look away from her eyes, and she puts her hand on my knee.

"Then don't lie to me. Tell me what is going on…" I look into her eyes again. I can see that she really cares for me. Loves me even.

"I'm not normal, Spence." I look away from her again.

"What do you mean? Please look at me." I do as she says and take a swig from my beer.

"Everything you saw yesterday happened. I have…abilities that normal people, like you, don't have. I don't want you to leave me, but I have to tell you. I'm stupid for letting all this happen. They will try to take you from me, but I promise you that I will NOT let them touch you. I am so sorry." I hang my head. I've started crying, and I haven't cried since my parents.

I feel Spencer scoot impossibly closer to me and her other hand is now on my other knee.

"I know you will protect me, Ash. And I am NOT going to leave you, I promise. Now, what do you mean by abilities?" She asks calmly. I look into her eyes, and I know she isn't lying. Now I have to stop lying to her. I grab one of her hands with mine and hold it gently.

"When I turned 16, stuff started happening to me. I had school on my birthday. When recess came around, this girl that bullied me frequently came up to me and knocked the book I was reading out of my hands. I got so mad at her, but I didn't do anything. I just thought that I wished I could slam that book in her face…and that book slammed right into her face and broke her nose. I was freaked out, but I acted like nothing happened. When my parents picked me up from school for hitting that girl, and I didn't tell them what really happened. After I got home, I was in my bedroom and our cat jumped on my bed. But instead of meowing, I heard her telling me to put some food down for her. I thought I was going crazy. I went to her food bowl and it was empty, so I put some food down. She said thank you, Ashley…that night I told my parents what was happening. I even showed them. I set the dinner table without touching a dish. It just floated out of the cabinets and onto the table. Silverware too. Every time I thought of doing something, it just happened. My parents believed me. They took me out of school. Over the next two weeks I learned to control it…but yesterday when that bastard touched you, I couldn't control myself. I shocked the hell out of him, Spencer. No normal person can do that…" She hasn't looked away from my eyes and she is still letting me hold her hand.

"I will show you. I swear to you, Spence, I am not crazy." I guzzle the rest of my beer and set the empty bottle on the coffee table. I point to the fridge and when she looks, the door opens and a beer floats out towards us. When it is floating just in front of us, she is just staring at it.

"Grab it." I whisper to her and she looks at me, and then back at the beer. She hesitantly reaches out and grabs the beer out of the air. I look at the beer in her hands and make the bottle cap pop off and land in the floor. Her mouth falls open a little, and then she hands me the beer.

"Please tell me that I'm not crazy…" I squeeze her hand gently and she looks back at me.

"You are…you're not crazy, Ash. That was…freaky, I have to say, but I believe you. So when that asshole shot you, you healed yourself?" She's drawing circles on my palm with her dainty fingers, reassuringly, while giving me a curious look.

I give her a small smile. "Yeah, and I'm so sorry for putting you to sleep, but I couldn't let you call for help. It wouldn't have ended well…"

"You put me to sleep? I can't remember much of anything…except that asshole shooting you. God, Ash, I was so scared for you. I thought you were going to die." Tears have sprung up into her eyes. I gingerly wipe her tears away and pull her face up to look at me.

"Don't cry, love. I'm okay. No one can take me away from you, and I'm not letting anyone take you from me. I promise I will keep you safe, Spence."

We can't stay here anymore. I hope Spencer will leave with me. She doesn't have family either. Like me. She is my family, though.

"Come away with me. They will find me soon, and I don't want you to be here when they do. I don't want to take you away from your life here, but I don't know what else to do...I can't stay here with you. It's too dangerous. I can try to hide you, but-" She cuts me off with her lips moving lovingly against my own. When she pulls away, she presses her forehead to mine.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Ash." She chuckles and it confuses me. "You are my life here, so you wouldn't be taking anything from me. I wouldn't let you leave without me anyways." She grins and kisses my lips again.

"It's gonna be tough. Are you sure?" Her face is buried in my neck and I feel her nod her head.

"I'm so sure." She lays a few open mouthed kisses on my neck. Her hands are starting to wander too.

I chuckle lightly and stop her hands from assaulting my ass. I pull her arms around my waist and pull her body flush against mine, hugging her tightly to me.

We stay like that for a while, just hugging each other. Listening to our hearts beat together. Spencer is the one to pull back and break the silence.

"Wanna go to bed? I'm still kind of sleepy and…other things." She suggestively wiggles her eyebrows at me. I laugh again at my horny girlfriend. Only she would want to get freaky right after I told her I have super powers.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too. Let's go do 'other things'." I smile wickedly and lead her to the bedroom.

I think everything will be okay for us. As soon as I can I am going to sell my apartment. I'll help Spencer sell hers if she wants to. I've got enough money from my parent's life insurance to keep our heads up for a long time.

As I fall onto the bed with Spencer on top of me, I make the door shut and close the blinds.

I don't know where we will go. I'll talk to Spencer about it later.

Right now, though, onto 'other things'.

_**Okay so I don't know if I will continue this. I'm kind of having a hard time with it, sooo any suggestions would be nice. I am not promising I'm gonna continue it, so right now this is a one shot. Thanks for reading it, even if it sucked..**_


End file.
